glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Jones
Garrett Jones is a recurring character on Glee: The New York Story. He was a student at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. He was a member of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. He is portrayed by Hunter Hayes. Biography When Garrett is first introduced, he is your stereotypical country singer. He speaks with a Southern accent, seems lost in New York, and is all about making music. But deep down, Garrett is a hopeless romantic who constantly lives in the shadow of his sister Juliet. After Juliet's death, Garrett aims to become successful in country, but would rather do so his way. Garrett is originally found by Finn singing alone in a classroom. He's invited to sing for the Glee Club and is immediately accepted with open arms. He has one plan in mind, which is to help Sebastian disband the club. He takes Simone out on a date, although nothing sparks at the time. Garrett eventually gives up his chase in destroying Glee Club because he enjoys the people in it. Garrett becomes smitten with Celina Jones, who is also from Nashville. Celina initially is hesitant to get into a relationship with Garrett, but after some encouraging by Simone, Celina and Garrett take their relationship slow. Garrett eventually gets his chance to go on tour over the summer, but it would involve leaving Celina behind. Upset that Garrett didn't talk to her about it, Celina breaks up with him, and Garrett goes on tour instead of performing with Finn Harmonic at Nationals. Garrett returns in Season Five, but just when Celina is interested in picking up the relationship where it left off, Garrett reveals he's dating Simone. Celina is understandably furious, and spends time avoiding Garrett. Garrett tries to get into Celina's good graces and the two of them become close overtime. It's obvious to those around them that Garrett still has feelings for Celina, so Simone ends up breaking up with Celina. Garrett gets another offer to go on tour, which hurts his budding relationship with Celina. However, Garrett decides not to go on tour as a solo act. He invites Celina and asks if she's interested in starting a country group. Celina accepts, and the two of them go on tour together while rekindling their relationship. In Season Six, Celina reveals she and Garrett got married while winning multiple awards as a country duo. Relationships Celina-Garrett Relationship ''(Celrett)'' The Celina-Garrett relationship (commonly known as Celrett) is the romantic relationship between Celina Jones '''and '''Garrett Jones. Celina meets Garrett when he joins Glee Club in Season Three, and for a while she's hesitant about entering a relationship with him. However, she's convinced by Simone to date Garrett, and she ends up being the happiest she's been. However, Garrett and Celina break up prior to Nationals because Garrett gets a record deal offer, and Celina becomes upset that he chose fame without even talking to her. Garrett returns to NYADA for senior year and Celina is surprised to find out Garrett is dating Simone, who went on tour with him over the summer. Celina is understandably mad and ends up avoiding Garrett and Simone. However, when she hears Garrett and Simone broke up, she slowly finds herself warming up to Garrett again. Celina and Garrett eventually become friends, but just when Garrett wants a relationship, he gets an offer to tour. Celina believes Garrett is leaving again, but Garrett wants to stay with Celina. Instead, Celina pushes Garrett away and tells him he has to perform but she says goodbye by having sex with him in the janitors closet. Garrett eventually shows up at Celina's apartment and tells her that he won't go on tour without her. He offers her the chance to tour with him as equals, and they form the country duo Garrett & Celina. They end up winning Grammy Awards, and in Season Six, Celina reveals she married Garrett. Simone-Garrett Relationship ''(Garmone)'' The Simone-Garrett '''relationship (commonly known as '''Garmone) was the romantic relationship between Simone Barberrie and Garrett Jones. Simone and Garrett went on one date in Season Three shortly after Simone's breakup with Brody. While nothing transpired at that moment, she eventually dates Garrett after touring with him over the summer in Season Five. The relationship is short lived when Simone realizes Garrett still has feelings for Celina. Simone amicably breaks up with him and tells him to go after Celina, since she knows Garrett and Celina belong together. Trivia * Garrett is the first country artist introduced to the club. * He is the first original character to have their sibling die of a drug overdose.